Light and Dark
by CampbellE
Summary: AU - In a world where superhumans exist , Naomi and Emily meet in a bar of sanctuary, where dark and light can be in peace with each other. Emily is light and Naomi is dark . Emily believes in fairy tale love while Naomi believes people are shit and refuses to let love in.
1. The Pack

** A/N - Okay, just quickly, I've never written fanfiction before so bare with me. I had this idea in my head about this story and wanted to see if I could make it come alive. I will get better, because I don't think I could get any worse. I hope you enjoy this story! Just knowing one person is reading and enjoying it is enough for me. :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own skins :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The pack**

For as long as she could remember, Naomi Campbell was not quite like everyone else. Whether it was her inability to socialize with her peers without snapping at them for reasons that are always only really justified in her own mind but in the moment seem like a perfectly good use of her witty and somewhat degrading responses, she couldn't really help it either way, or for the fact that her body was not really her own on full moons like tonight.

Naomi found herself as per every 29 1/2 days, in this deserted and quite frankly eerie forest with her best mates waiting for the inenviable and unbelievable painful transformation in to her true form. It wasn't always like this, no, she use to be 'normal'. Until one day three years ago it all went to shit...

* * *

_It was during her sleep that she felt it, and it made her shoot straight up in her bed , the pain in her stomach and chest like she'd never felt before and it only worsen as __she realized she was dripping through her sheets in sweat. She frantically scanned her eyes around her darken room in her confused state not quite sure what it really was she was __looking for, the pain went away after a second, so she was able to calm down a bit, thinking it was probably nothing and that she was just coming down with something, ' stomach flu, __probably' she thought to herself 'that all it is'._

_It wasn't until she went to lay back down and was pulling the duvet up to her neck that the pain returned, this time 10 times worse, making her scream in agony. " Oh fuck, __ahhhhh" she yelled when it wouldn't relent. It felt like her inside where trying to eat her alive and swallow her whole, and they weren't being friendly about it. Nope not at all._

_She only managed to stop screaming when her mother comes bursting in the door with a wooden baseball bat flinging open the door, nearly knocking them off there hinge. Turning __on the lights. Noticing with relief that her daughter is not in fact being brutally murder my a homicidal maniac , though with the sounds she was making it came as a surprise._

_" Naomi? Naomi, what in the world is the matter with you?" Gina loudy whispers " You just managed to scare the shit-" she stops when she notices the distressed state Naomi is in, __kneeled over on her bed, holding her chest tightly and moaning, eyes pleading for the suffering to stop._

_" Noami, what's happened?" she says panic evident in her voice as she approaches her daughter's shaking figure._

_Naomi for her part couldn't focus on anything her mother was saying, her attention was on the fact that she felt as though she was about explode with all she was experiencing in the moment and __so she screamed at her mom the one thing that was on her mind which was " MAKE IT STOP, please" she begged doubling over._

_"Oh my god...Naomi... I don't know..." Gina stuttered not knowing what to do for Naomi or even what was happening to her for that matter. Until an idea popped in to her head, __feeling like an complete idiot for not doing it sooner, she reach for the nightstand where naomi's cell phone rested and started to dial 999._

_" Yes, hello... I need you to send someone now , my daughter she's having- she cuts herself off when she sees Naomi jump up off the bed and stumble out the door of her bedroom __so she pulls the phone away from her ear and quickly follows Naomi to the door where she's just departed, raising her voice when she realized that she's already quite a __distance away " NAOMI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE!_

_Naomi was already out the door before she could hear the rest of her mothers sentence. She didn't know why she felt such a strong urge to leave, all she knew is that her feet were __carrying her out the house almost on their own ascent and towards the woods not to far from her house._

_She must have black out after that because she's waking up the next morning deep in the woods in nothing but her birthday suit and covered in a nice coat of mud._

_ It's not until a fews days later she meets Cook and Effy who have all the answers she looking for._

* * *

" It almost time now, Naoms " Cook says taking off his shirt and pants as I follow suit.

" Yeah, I know. It's been three fucking years now and I'm still not fucking use to this part " Naomi snaps bricking the change like she always does. Although since that first night it hasn't all been bad. There are some serious perks to this role. One being your senses are boosted. I can smell, track and hear anything from miles away. I can run faster than wind and my strength is off the charts.

" Yeah I know what ya mean, blondie. It's a pain in me fucking balls" Cook laughs trying to lighten up the mood and take our minds off what's about to happen " But it's what we are, Naomikins, and I love who we are. " he says seriously for a moment before he's giving me that toothy grin again " We're Werewolves, Naomio!" he howls and then runs off to his changing spot leaving me to think about what he just said

" We're fucking Werewolves" I mumble never quite getting use to the idea of it all.


	2. Werewolf on Campus

**A/N - Thank you very much to ****emililycampfitch**** and ****mynameislizzie**** for being lovely and taking the time to review, it is greatly appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't skins.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Werewolf on Campus **

Naomi awakened to the sounds of wolf whistling that she can tell right away belonged to the one and only James Cook. She sat up from her fetal position she'd been laying in to look up at the source of the sound, irritated and cranky, which was only amplified by the aches and pains throughout her body. She didn't know what was worst the change or post change, either way they were both unreasonable terrible.

" Looking fuckin' mint , Naomikins. Sure ya don't want a quick willy-waggle with your old pal Cookie " Cook greeted wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Before she could answer with her famous ' fuck off ' come back another voice cut in saving her the trouble.

" Shut up, Cookie" she pointed at Cook, than to me " Here " she says as she throws a duffle bag at me containing my clothes so we can get out off here and head home,she paused a moment then said " You do look fit, by the way, new haircut?" She cast her eyes down low and smirks at me.

"Fuck off, Ef " Looks like i got to use my come back after all. I stood up and got dress quicky with a practice ease.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, we took off toward the path that leads out of the woods in relatively silence, the night before having taken it's toll on the three of us.

* * *

_ After naomi's first change..._

_After heading home in a makeshift beat up tent she found somewhere in the woods while trying to leave, Naomi was faced with a lot of confusion, fear, anxiety and a very concerned and tired looking Gina Campbell. But as with everything leading up to this day, Naomi would rather figure out what was happening to her on her own. Because that's what Naomi Campbell was, A loner. She was independent and didn't need anyone to rely on. She prefer it that people ever did was disappointed you anyway. And that's why when her mother ask her 'what in the world happened last night?' Naomi was quick to reassure her._

_" It was nothing mum, something I ate. " She lied _

_" Naomi, for fucksake, I think it was a little more than that" Gina pushed " I mean you were Fuckin-" Noami was quick to cut her off not wanting to be reminded of the events that acquired the night before._

_" Mum, Look at me, I'm fine, see?" She looked down at herself and saw that she looked anything but, just now being reminded of her improv outfit and muddy appearance. ' fuck sake ' she thought, not getting her point across as she realized she just made her mother even more worry than before._

_" Naomi, love, What in gods name are you wearing? where are your clothes" Gina calmly stated confused as ever and probably not wanting to push Naomi into a corner, knowing that Naomi does not do good with talking and will mostly like shut down if she has to. Protective mechanism, Gina assumes, ' stubborn little fucker' she always says._

_Naomi had to think quick on her feet, wondering how to explain this when she spits out " I... ah...well, I camped out in the woods not far from here last night for...ya know... fresh air." she continues when her mother narrows her eyebrows in concentration and nods for her to go on. " and I... um woke up and felt like a swim... but stupid old me forgot where I put my clothes after I was done... went looking for them and got all dirty in the process" she forces a laugh and points down to herself. " as you can see, so i just gave up looking when I came across this thingy" she finishes making the universal hand gesture for 'ta-da' ._

_" Are you sure you're alright, Naomi? After last night I- she cut her off once again_

_" I'm fine, mum, really, I promise, alright?" Naomi reassured _

_Gina was reluctant, she shook her head defeated, sighed and said " Alright than love, if you say so."_

_" I do " Naomi says and half smiles relieved that it's over and she doesn't have to explain further " I'm gonna get clean up, see ya later i guess " standing up and moving up stair to jump in the shower where she could wash off what was left of last night._

_The days following, Naomi was starting to see real changes to her body, and she can't say she mined it. Although it drove her crazy that she still couldn't figure out why all this was happening. She's been scared to go to bed most nights because she certainly didn't want a repeat of you know what._

_But every night she was fine. It didn't seem to be a regular occurrence, but still it didn't make sense, ' what happened that night? and why does she have these newfound power ' she wasn't complaining about them, no, not at all. They made her feel powerful and useful and not like a waste of space. They gave her a bit of confidence to be honest and she might not know how she got them but she sort of glad she did._

_She was at middle school leaning against her favorite tree during lunch time reading a spider man comic book ( The one she bought when she was convinced that she was living her own superhero story. Trying to figure out if she recalls being bit by a radioactive spider or if she happened to stumbled upon a weird glowing gooey liquid that could be reasonable for her new found abilities. But she gave up on that thought because that's not the sort of thing one forgets.) as she turns to the next page she finds something or rather someone is blocking her sun._

_looking up with a scowl on her face to find a sandy hair boy looking down at her with a toothy little grin, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. _

_" Can I help you with something" she snaps harshly really not in the mood to socialize right at this very moment of ever really. _

_He throws his hands up in defense " Wow there, Blondie..relax yeah, just come around to say hi, is all" he say and sits down in front of her. " Hi" he adds with a little wave_

_" Well you've said it" she hinted but deep down not really wanting him to go. She gets a bit lonely from time to time and it's nice to have some company for a little bit a least._

_" Oi, is that anyway to speak to family?" he mocks hurt and then back to grinning like a fool._

_" Sorry, what the fuck are you on about?" she asks, confused and a little annoyed._

_" Can't ya smell me, girl" he lifts his arm up for emphasis " I smelled you from miles" he laughs at himself._

_" Excuse me" she says quite offended and confused as ever._

_He narrows his eyes at her as if in deep thought as if a light bulb went on and he gave her his biggest smile yet._

_" You have no fucking clue, do you?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief, he look quite amused._

_" What about?" I asked reluctantly, my curiously getting the better of me_

_With that he stood up quickly and throw his hand out to help me up with a " come with me, blondie " I stared at his hand for a good while contemplating whether or not it was a good idea . 'fuck it' she thought grabbing his hand and pulling herself up " this better be good" she mumbled to herself_

_" Oh it will be" he answered even though it was really to herself._

_"I'm Cook, by the way" he introduces_

_"Naomi." she replies _

_That's when I met Effy. They explained that I was a werewolf and that I was born that way but it didn't really ever kick in until puberty. They told me that one of my parents had to be a wolf too otherwise I wouldn't be. Runs in the blood or some shit like that. They were surprised that I hadn't a clue , was sure one of my parents would have told. I explained that my dad must be the wolf and was to busy fucking off to tell me anything about this._

_We became a pack that day and even though I will always consider myself to be a 'lone wolf' so to speak it still feels nice to feel like you belonged somewhere, and for once in my life, I did._

* * *

We arrive at the end of the path where Effy's car is waiting to take us home.

" See you lot a the Academy, yeah " Cook asks walking in the opposite direction always prefer to run home, says it helps after the change.

We were all attending The Academy tomorrow, it a school for kids like us, kids who are different. Kids from all over the world. We were chosen for our ability and we will be trained on how to use and control them. Which is important to Naomi seeing as though she is known to have a bit of a temper and it's very dangerous to get her riled up. Naomi was curious what other type of powers there were and looked forward to seeing them in action

" Yeah , course" I shout at his retreating form while Effy just nods.

Tomorrow is definitely going to be eventful, eventful indeed.

* * *

**A/N - I know it's a bit of a slow start but good news is there's no more flashbacks and now the story will really begin. Starting with a little redhead we all know and love!**


End file.
